The present invention relates to an apparatus for dewatering a pulp.
Apparatus for dewatering pulp are known through a number of patent specifications, see, e.g. SE 117 717, SE 186 644, SE 392 838 and CA 957 287. One drawback with such apparatus is the fact that the mechanical cleaning means is insufficient to keep the stationary screen clean so that the screen is clogged by fiber material, the efficiency of the screen being gradually reduced.